Back In The Moonlight
by Ashrel Fury
Summary: Shinichi is back in his body and Kaito is back in the moonlight. How will the two fair? Written mostly for humor


**Back In The Moonlight**

"Tantei-kun! I'm glad to see you again!"

A white figure balanced with ease on the rail of the Tokyo Tower roof, excited indigo eyes glued to the older version of his favorite critic. Not that it was unwelcome, now that Tantei-kun was unchibi-fied, he'd be more of a challenge.

A smirk was present on the teen detective's face that made Kaito's own smirk widen. This was a new event but it wasn't a surprise for Kaito, Tantei-kun had told him before he left, that he was going back. So like the Phantom Thief he was in the light of the moon, he waited patiently for his critic to return to his heists. That didn't mean he hadn't planed twice as many heists the entire month after Conan-Tantei had disappeared. He was slightly glad Tantei-kun chose tonight to come. It was the anniversary of their first meeting after all.

"Kid-kun, I was wondering why you suddenly seemed to want every petty jewel in the general area of Tokyo, but what you really wanted was me, wasn't it?"

Kaito wasn't ashamed of saying that: yes, all he wanted was to see Tantei-kun again. Then again, to say it out loud would break the normalcy they have had for two full years now. To be truthful, Tantei-kun was more than just a critic now, and has been more for a long time.

Kaito wasn't sure when the admiration/rivalry turned into something deeper and more intimate, but it had, and Kaito can't bring himself to dislike the change in any way. He once though the feeling he'd been carrying for Aoko were 'love' and he wasn't wrong, but it was a different version of it. Aoko was a sister he loved to annoy and irritate. He'd learned long ago that even if he loved her, nothing could happen between them. He was Kaitou KID and she hated KID, almost as much as Kaito himself hated those finny things that swim in oceans and ponds around the world.

"Why Tantei-kun, you sound almost pleased, stating the obvious. I wonder; have you have been missing me aswell."

He was rewarded with a deep blush on the normally pale cheeks of the boy he shared many physical traits with. This was another reason Kaito fell hard for the detective. He was not only on par with Kaito's own mental abilities, but he was attractive as well. Not that Kaito had any particular fantasy of being intimate with himself, but that was _also_ a point. Shinichi Kudo and Kaito Kuroba were two different people entirely. Where Kaito lacked, Shinichi excelled; and when the original annoyance of having your complete opposite surpass you had passed, Kaito was left with a feeling of contentment at being near someone that fit so well with his own personalities and quirks.

Shinichi didn't mind the magic tricks, the pranks, or even the phobia with fish. Shinichi had actually welcomed the challenge of dissecting the tricks, had retaliated with his own pranks, and had laughed promising to never buy fish again. It was sweet to be near the other, and that was all Kaito cared about at this point.

"I did, you know;" Tantei-kun murmured slowly breaking the silence that had lasted for minutes after Kaito's carefully chosen comment. "Miss you that is." He spoke again, sounding more vulnerable than when he had been in a child's body.

Kaito knew where this was going.

"And I, you, Shin-chan." He smiled as he hopped from the fencing around the roof. "I've been telling myself to be patient. That you'd come back. That you still cared even after getting your body back." Kaito had feared that after Shinichi returned to his life as a teen, he'd loose interest in all things KID or even Kaito Kuroba himself. He thought that after finally seeing Ran in his actually body, Shinichi would go back to loving her and forget him completely.

Shinichi seemed to pick up on this as he walked a few paces forward.

A year ago, they had realized together that they were after the same Organization. A mix up had taken place on one of the heists that Kaito was sure he'd never forget.

_Snake had come for him that night and was waiting on the roof of the opposite building. He had arrived on time, as usual for his heists, and was standing on the roof, holding the Heimdall's Eye up to the moonlight, noting silently that it glowed gold and black from within but not red. Another gem, another heist, not one lead on Pandora._

"_I'm surprised you're on time, the task force was so proud of the traps they had set up for you." Shinichi came from a dark corner, suspiciously like Kaito himself is used to doing. He'd noticed the detective when he'd first burst through the roof doors, but to see the chibi stand there, stun-gun watch pointed right at Kaito's face and a determined smirk on his lips. It made Kaito smile...until the first shot rung out._

_He'd heard it before it came too close to him and he dodged already knowing who it was and their motive. He had to think of Tantei-kun though, in fact, it was the first thought in his mind when he heard the shot ring in the night air. Which is why when he dodged, he dove at Shinichi, taking him to the ground behind the building's ventilation system that stuck out from the roof's ground nearly as tall as the chibi himself. It was good enough to hide both him and Tantei for now. _

"_What are you doing! You're gonna let Gin get away!" The little boy yelled, struggling violently. "This is the first time he's showed up for me in a year! Let me go!" _

_A confused look took Kaito's features, but he only tightened his grip on the child. "What are you talking about Tantei-kun. The one with the shotgun aiming at my head is called Snake, not Gin." He only said it because he was sure it was the only thing that would get the boy to stop struggling. And it was proven true when Conan stilled in the Phantom's grip. _

"_Snake? The crazy, demented, psycho who keeps on killing the families of the members of the Organization that are labeled 'traitors'?"_

_Kaito's eyes popped out as he looked down at the little child who should not know any of this._

"_Yes. That Snake." Kaito answered, keeping the questions inside for now and keeping his poker face well in place. Since the kid already knew all that there really was no reason to lie now was there?_

_Conan's eyes had gone wide now and he captured Kaito with a worried, surprised, accusing look. "And why would an Organization member as dangerous as Snake be after a petty thief like you?" Conan hissed making Kaito laugh a little. _

"_And why would a child like Tantei-kun even _know_ about an Organization that controls several branches of the police force and the government?" Kaito countered._

That's when it had started Kaito guessed.

After that little conversation on the roof, hiding out behind an air vent, Nakamouri-keibu busted out into the roof and Snake stopped shooting, making it safe for Kaito to make his get away. Before he did though he'd whispered something to his favorite critic.

"_I'll pass by your mansion, Shin-chan. I think we have a lot to talk about."_

And _talk_ they had. After that intense, long, and exhilarating conversation, they began meet regularly. Meetings usually revolved around exchanging information in the beginning, but soon enough it was just Kaito Kuroba taking Conan Edagawa to the park, or to a coffee shop and laughing as the child eyed him warily, waiting for random pranks.

After a good year as friends/rivals/allies Kaito had finally told Conan the truth of his feelings.

It hadn't gone well. Conan had spent the whole time denying it, both Kaito's ability to feel something like that for him, and his _own_ ability to feel things like that too if at all.

After that they didn't meet anymore, but talked through a communication device Dr. Agasa had created. And it stayed like that for a few more months.

But about three months ago, Conan met up with Kaito, though he refused to see the thief face-to-face and instead used bathroom stalls to separate them, to tell him about the FBI's involvement on the Organization case, and the coming raid on the HQ in the outskirts of Tokyo. After that conversation had taken place, Kaito had talked about more intimate things, not expecting Conan to stick around or even listen as he spoke.

Conan had stuck around though, and he's spoken his own fair share after listening to Kaito pour his heart out not even knowing he'd been listening. It had been agreed that no matter what the other felt, nothing could accrue between them. Conan was a seven-year-old boy and Kaito was a seventeen-year-old teenager who lived a double life, if anything ever happened, Conan had said, it would happen when he had his own body again. And he'd heavily stressed the 'if'.

After the raid, that Kaito had secretly joined in and saved Conan's life, it had been Kaito who handed the little silver case to the mini-detective. The case had contained the same drugs that had changed him, and when the case was exchanged, Conan has told the thief he was leaving. Going 'back home' to anyone who listened. But Kaito heard the truth in the words that weren't spoken.

So here they stood. Face to face.

"So did you make a decision?" Kid asked as he throw this nights gem up in the air and caught it effortlessly. Nothing about their relationship had really been specified before this, and even the words of the detective: 'I did you know. Miss you.' meant nothing without the decision being made.

Shinichi for his part looked hesitant, but he hadn't backed down just yet. Kaito mentally thanked his lucky stars for that at least. The fact that he was here alone meant that Kaito had a chance.

"I don't-" Shinichi paused and Kaito's heart sank but be refused to speak until the detective had properly finished. No matter how long he had to wait, he'd even risk getting captured tonight to finally hear the answer to his feelings. Good or bad, he needed the closure. "I don't usually deny facts when they're staring me in the face." Shinichi finished lamely, staring at the thief in a way Kaito really didn't understand.

"No, I would think not since you are very good at what you do Tantei-kun, but what does that have to do with your decision?" Kaito pushed a little, he knew, but it was killing him. He needed to know if he had the chance he wanted or if he should stop pursuing the issue. He really cared about Shinichi.

The detective scowled at him a little before sighed and strutting forward.

"Maybe this will do. People always did say that actions spoke louder than words."

Kaito wasn't sure if Shinichi was speaking to him or himself, but he just stood there waiting for whatever the detective wanted to do.

Needless to say it was a 'pleasant' surprise when Shinichi grabbed Kaito's orange tie and yanked him forward only stopped his heads jerk forward with his lips. Their mouth crashed together and Kaito couldn't poker-face his gasp soon enough.

Shinichi's tongue swept over his bottom lip first before traveling in a little further to test and taste. Kaito actually groaned when he felt that wicked little muscle run against his front teeth. It took no longer for Kaito to start retaliating, wrapping his arms around Shinichi's waist to pull them impossibly together. It was Shinichi's turn to gasp and loose control as Kaito's own tongue came out to play.

They kissed, on and off, tilting their heads this way and that to keep kissing and kissing. Kaito really couldn't get enough of this. His Tantei-kun was so slim against him, the kisses so soft and wet, this was more than he had expected tonight, but it was exactly what he'd wanted.

They didn't realize time was still ticking away outside of their little bubble, so when the roof doors burst open, Kaito did the one thing he'd always instinctively taught himself to do, he ran. This time however he did so with Shinichi still firmly in his arms, who went willingly protesting the sudden loss of lips and gain of movement. Kaito threw himself over the roof's edge with Shinichi in his hold, much to the detective's distress and inspector Nakamori's shocked anger.

The hang-glider wasn't strong enough for two grown men, so Kaito used the next best thing: his grappling gun. It hooked into the edge of the roof and lowered them a tad slower until Kaito had a solid grip on what just happened.

"Kid! Do something!" Shinichi yelled panicking under the sudden shift in situations. First they were kissing and now they were hanging over the side of the tallest tower in Tokyo.

Kaito didn't waist his breath as he swung both him and Shinichi back, gaining enough momentum to smash both of them through one of the tower's windows and straight into a poor workers office. They were just lucky the place had been shut down for the heist or they'd have one awkward conversation on their hands.

Hard landing, shards of broken glass, and a heavy body landing on top of his had Kaito a little winded when they were finally laying on the ground of a random office tangled together panting at the sudden adrenaline.

No one spoke for a long while as they caught their breaths until Kaito finally had enough to speak.

"You don't think he saw us, do you?"

Shinichi looked at him wide eyed, still trying to get a grip on what just happened. A few moments of stone silence later, Shinichi finally understood something.

"This is going to be a regular thing isn't it?" Shinichi asked with a humorous, frustrated smile.

Kaito laughed as he pulled Shinichi's head down so they could kiss again.

"It_ was_ your decision."

Shinichi's smile seemed brighter than usual, but Kaito was sure it was because of those shinning eyes that laughed silently.

"So how are we going to explain things to Nakamouri? I'd still like to be allowed into heists you know." Shinichi commented, not really feeling as mortified at being caught as he should have.

Kaito laughed again lowering his voice to that of a well known American actor: "No one puts Shin-chan in a corner." he said seriously, before bursting in laughter again.

Shinichi's eyes widen and then narrowed. "You did not just half-quote 'Dirty Dancing'." Shinichi glared.

Kaito snickered.

"It's better than what I originally wanted to do, trust me." Kaito answered. "Now get up. We need to get out of here and come up with a story later."

Shinichi sighed as he pushed himself off of the white clad thief.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to play Robin from now on. You do know that what you do is illegal right?" Shinichi asked rhetorically. Kaito snickered harder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wanted to laugh and this made me laugh, even if I wrote it myself. I hope you like it and comment, if you didn't like it...well then why did you _finish_ it? **


End file.
